


Book of Love

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely students have a chance to really get to know one another.  Could the end be love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When He Reads to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

“ _ Having lured the unwary onto its back, it will dive straight to the bottom of its river or lake and devour the rider, letting the entrails float to the surface _ …”

Luna was looking for a book in the library when she overheard the deep tones of someone reading aloud in the next aisle over.  She could hear the person walking back and forth as he read from his book.

“ _ The correct means to overcome a kelpie is to get a bridle over its head with a Placement Charm _ … Who carries a bridle around with them?”  He asked the book, which did not seem to reply. “ _ Which renders it docile and unthreatening.” _  As the unknown boy kept reading from the book Luna found she liked the sound of his voice.

She picked up a book at random, there was no real point in looking for the book you think you want in the Hogwarts Library.  She found that it was much more helpful to just let the library choose her books for her.

With her book in hand she walked around to get a look at who was reading so elegantly to themselves.  It really seemed a shame that they didn’t share their gift with others.

The moment she moved around the shelf and saw the back of the tall boy’s head she stopped dead.  She knew this boy and he had never been very nice to her in the past.  At the moment he was alone, and looked very comfortable as if this was a place he frequented.  His bag and robe discarded against one of the shelves as he paced back and forth with his full attention on the heavy tomb in his hands.

Luna couldn't help but admire the graceful lines of his form as he only wore a white button up and black slacks.  It was one of the first times she could really view the boy without interruption.  Adding to his appeal he kept reading aloud from the book, repeating things and comment as he studied.

“I think I am starting to understand.”  She told him thoughtfully.  As she remembered all the giggling and compliments that her classmates would trade about this boy.

“Who? Loony?”  The dark skinned boy asked looking up at her with a sneer.

“Luna.”  She corrected simply nodding to herself.  “But it is a common mispronunciation.”

Blaise chuckled as he looked her over with some kind of amusement dancing in his eyes.  “Yeah.  Mispronunciation.”  He said sarcastically.  “What do you want?”  He added a bit slowly as if he thought she were dumb or maybe deaf.

It didn’t seem like a question worth answering so instead of replying Luna walked over to his things and sat down next to his bag.  She settled the book into her lap and discovered happily that it was one she could use on a scroll she was writing for Herbology.

“Who said you could stay?”  The sixth year asked narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

“It’s a public space.”  She reminded him looking up so she could study his face with him looming so close to her.  She was very curious as to why he would study here when he could easily be in his common room or even his dorm.

“Fine.  I’ll leave.”  He huffed leaning down to grab his things.

“Please don’t.”  Luna asked touching his arm softly.  “I like it when you read.”  She told him with complete honesty.  She really did hope she could listen to him while she worked on her own studies.

He looked from her hand and back to the book in his arms.  She watched as confusion, hesitation, fear, and then acceptance flashed over his face.  This interested her all the more as she had to wonder what about her staying affected him so.

“Fine.  But if I hear a word about this I will  _ ruin _ you.”  He warned narrowing his almond shaped eyes at her before going back to his own work.

Luna opened her book as she listened to him read about the kelpie and other water demons.  She noticed as he stole glances at her and curiously wondered why he was so uneasy about reading in front of another.

She thought he had the most beautiful voice, and wondered why he wouldn’t want to share it with as many people as he could.  She found it a wonderful surprise that he enjoyed studying.  After all the things, she had heard about him no one had ever said that he liked to read.

After that, Luna returned to that same space each day to listen to him as he studied.  He seemed irritated to find her in his space at first, but as time went on he relaxed and it became one of the nicest parts of her day.

Two months after that first meeting Luna was sitting in her usual spot when he arrived as usual.  When she glanced up at his arrival she could see something different in his eyes and he actually sat down next to her with his own book.

She smiled politely but turned her attention back to her own studies.  He was in a new kind of mood that day and she was very curious what had caused the change; but it seemed, if she waited, she would soon find out.

Blaise opened his book, something smaller than his usual large tombs and started to read.  “ _ She could feel his eyes on her from across the room as she danced with each suitor in his turn.  She tried to focus on what she was doing but his eyes seemed to strip her of all thought.  When it was finally Baraz’s turn he leaned down and whispered in her ear.” _

As he read Blaise seemed to be getting closer to her, she could feel the heat of his breath against her neck and she wondered why he was ever reading such a book.

_ “‘It doesn’t matter who you choose tonight Lucia.’ He said and let his tongue swept against the lobe of her ear. ‘I have tasted you, and you will forever be mine.’ _

_ She quivered at the feel of him, so close once again that he nipples stood on end from the simple smell of her lover for the night before. _

_ ‘I can take you any time I want.’  He told her as his fingers moved to the buttons on her dress.’ _ ”

Luna swallowed and looked up at him from her own book.  Why was he reading the book at all?  It didn’t seem like study material for any class she could think of.  He kept reading as if he didn’t notice her turn.

He used that lovely deep sensual voice to weaver her a tale and bring to life Baraz’s and Lucia’s love affair.  The story described in great detail how they made love and what she felt like when he touched her in the most sexual of ways.

Luna knew about sex, she even had a clear idea about how one went about it, but it had never been described to her in such a sensual and alluring way before.  She couldn’t help but wonder why Blaise was reading this story but before she could ask he packed up his things and left her there wondering.

That night Luna had the first of many dreams about Blaise.

The school was once again throwing a Yule Ball and he was dressed in his very best robes.  He looked stunning and all the girls at the ball gathered around him.

Luna was dressed in a pale silver white gown, something that made her look like a frozen princess beautiful and untouchable.

The dream moved as dreams do and they were dancing together then suddenly they were in a deserted hall kissing.  She could feel the marks he left on her skin as he lips tasted every bit of her neck and shoulder.

Her dress melted away as if it were truly made of ice and he felt his lips and teeth explore the newly revealed skin.  He traveled down her body slowly and she was shaking by the time he reached the part of her body that wanted the most attention.

She was dancing in the ball in front of everyone once again and he was grinning down at her in an almost predatory way.

They were in the hall again.  His tongue dancing skillfully over her excited clit. “Do you like all the things I do with my mouth?”  He said with a grin. She could feel her toes curl, her body on the very edge of release when he pulled back and lightly blew on her swollen womanhood.

Her orgasm crashed through her leaving her body boneless and weak.


	2. When She Sings to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

At first when the strange girl returned to his private study space he tolerated it.  She didn’t seem eager to make fun of him or spread gossip that he actually cared about his school work.  Over time he grew comfortable with her.  She had a sort of calming effect on him as she sat silently and read to herself.  He assumed she worked on her own studies as she sat there.

He would watch her sometimes as he read a particularly dull paragraph and he realized that she did truly enjoy just listening to him read.  That was what gave him the idea to see how much of an affect he could have on  _ her _ .

A couple of months after their first meeting he brought a special book to the library.  He watched Loony as he read the erotica in the most sensual way he could, just to see if he could use his voice against her.

She said nothing as he read, but he watched the flush slowly appear on her cheeks and the pulse in her neck start to speed up.  When he was done with his game he left, satisfied with his experiment.  He could have the weird little Ravenclaw, if he wanted her.

The next day he went back to his studies and watched to see if she was disappointed in the old material.  She surprised him by looking up and meeting his eyes with a smile before going back to her own work.

He was sure he had affected her the day before and it put him off that she could be so bold so soon after it.  As he read he formed a plan to better understand the strange girl.  He waited for her to leave first pretending to be distracted by his studies.

Once she was out of view, he threw on his robe and bag and followed after her to see where she would go.  He had noted before that she always showed up to dinner late and wanted to see if he could figure out what she did in the time between study and dinner.

He followed at a distance; her long blond waves making her stick out in the crowd.  As he followed, she moved to less and less busy parts of the castle and he found himself having to hide behind things so she would not catch him.  They were on the seventh floor before she slowed down in a completely abandon hall.

She walked slowly up and down the hall and Blaise wondered if she was truly a nutter before a door appeared as if it had always been there.  She stopped in front of it as if it were the most normal thing in the world and opened the door to head into a dark room.

Once the door was closed, Blaise walked up to get a closer look.  The etchings around the door were strange and he had to wonder how one could make it appear.  He listened to see if she was near and couldn’t hear anything.  With a frown be decided to follow her in, what was the worst that could happen?

When he opened the door he got a better view of the inside and found that it was a stone staircase going down into what seemed like a naturally forming cave.  Slowly he followed the winding stairs, listening closely to see if he could hear Loony or anyone else in the darkness.

As the door closed behind him stones along the stairs started to glow with luminesce.  The smell of clean winter air filled the cave as he traveled down the steps.  He couldn’t see much by the light of the stones, but he could soon hear singing as he neared the bottom of the stairs.

Her voice was clear and it had an almost eerie resonance as it filled the cave.  When he got to the landing, he discovered they seemed to be in a naturally forming cave with a clear pool completely lit by the stones like the ones on the stairs.

Blaise moved off into the shadows so he could watch her unnoticed.  She had spent months listening to him read; he didn’t feel bad if he got a chance to hear what her voice really sounded like.

It wasn’t long before he realized she was undressing by the edge of the pool, and smiled to himself as more and more of her skin was revealed.  It was plain to anyone who looked at her that she was thin, but the school robes had been hiding the small athletic shape of her curves.

Blaise licked his lips as she pulled the long waves of blond up into a mass on top of her head.  As she stepped into the crystal clear water she began to sing in earnest.  He didn't understand her words, it was like listening to some other worldly creature sing, but that didn’t matter.

Everything about that moment was like being hit by a bolt of lightning.  She was a beautiful untouchable creature.  It made him want her, but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin what he was seeing and hearing in that secret place.

His pulse was racing, his head was light, he couldn’t move.  He had heard other idiots describe such a feeling, but he couldn’t believe it was happening to him.  Maybe she was a Veela and he was being enchanted by things far out of his control.  But if that were true how was she not more popular all around?

As her singing came to a close and she moved back to the side to get dressed Blaise snuck back towards the stairs.  This seemed like a holy place to him now, and he didn’t want to defile it with what he needed to do next.

He slipped back into the hiding place in the hall as he waited for her.  The moment she closed the mysterious door it disappeared back into a stone wall.

Blaise was torn between revealing himself now and questioning her about her swim or letting her go and seeing if this was something she did every day.  As she passed by and headed back down to the Great Hall his choice was made for him.

From that day on after each study session Blaise followed her to where she went.  Each day she came to the magical room to swim and sing.  As he watched, amazed by what he was starting to realize only he saw in her.

He couldn’t help but be taken with her anew each time he heard that clear crystal voice.  He studied her trying to figure out exactly why she came, and how she had him so ensnared.  After each swim, he would sneak up and plan to confront her, but he couldn’t find the will to break the beautiful spell.  Things would change after she knew he’d been watching.


	3. When He Gives Me Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

It was sometime near the end of that first year of listening to him that they actually started to talk.  Surprisingly it had been Blaise to break the comfortable silence between them.  First they only spoke about superficial things, like schoolwork and music.  After a while their conversations became deeper.

After two years of their secret friendship Luna felt Blaise was the only one in the world that really knew her.  He would be graduating in a few days and it troubled her not to have him to listen or talk to.  Even the fact that he watched her swim was a comfort, although she was pretty sure he didn’t know that she knew he was there.

On the last day of the term Luna found herself sitting in the usual spot in the library feeling a bit melancholy as she thought about the loss of her friend.  What were the chances that he would continue to talk to her after he left school and started his life out in the real world?

“You know exams are over?”  Blaise asked as he leaned against the bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know, but this place won’t be the same without you next year.”  She admitted and he gave her one of his arrogant grins.

He moved and sat down next to her with a nod.  “It’s weird to think I won’t be back next year.”  He admitted himself.  “I’m going to miss you.”  He said a bit more softly.

She gave him a warm dreamy smile and placed her hand over his.  “I’m going to miss you as well.  Who’ll keep me company while I’m swimming now?”  She asked wanting him to know that she knew.

He actually flushed a little at this and took her hand.  “You mean stand guard.  How can you go about swimming naked where anyone could see you?”  He asked trying to sound judgmental, but actually coming off as sounding as bit worried.

“No one is interested in following me around Blaise.”  She reminded him and shook her head.

“I followed you.”  He pointed out.

“Well you’re a bit odd, aren't you?”  She said making him laugh at her calling someone else odd.

“Luna?”  He asked sounding much more serious.

“Yes?”  She asked wondering what had caused the change.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I want you to have this.”  He told her as he set a small object in the palm of her hand.

When he pulled his hand away, she looked at the shiny object and found that he had placed a rather beautiful ring in her hand.  The loop was a group of tiny silver vines.  On the top, an elegantly carved emerald flower made the ring positively glow.

“I had it special made for you.”  He said sounding a bit nervous.

“This is too much to give a friend Blaise.”  She said not daring to think it meant what it seemed to mean.

“Well yes, if I just wanted you to be a friend.”  Blaise agreed taking the ring from her before turning her hand so he could slip it onto her finger.  “But what I want is for you to be my wife.”  He told her in such a soft voice she almost missed his words.

“Outside of my dreams we’ve never even kissed.”  She pointed out as she looked at the ring now perched on her finger.  It did looks as if it had been made just for her.

“And inside of your dreams?”  Blaise asked distracted by her wording.

“Oh, we’ve done all sorts of sexual things.”  She told him matter of factly.

“Well this would be a chance to make both of our dreams come true.”  He told her leaning in just a little.

“But not the one about the elephants, that was just weird.”  She told him a bit concerned.

“Not the one about the elephants.”  Blaise agreed leaning in to kiss her every so softly on the lips.

He had a deep complicated taste like a fine kind of port.  She liked the feel of his lips and let him lead the way in this new experience.

After several minutes of breathless enjoyment he finally pulled back to look into her eyes.  “Are you saying yes?”  He asked with a grin.

“If I say no will you stop kissing me?”  She asked making him laugh.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to stop kissing you, now that I can” Blaise told her honestly.

“Than yes, I’ll marry you.  It would be sort of awkward if I married someone else and you kept kissing me.”  She told him with her own smile.

“Fair point.”  He said taking her lips in another sensual kiss.  This time he pulled her into his lap so they could get all the closer.

She could feel his hands moving up the underside of her thigh and it made her shiver in place.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear as the third person approached.  “Blaise?”  The person called from the next aisle over and they both froze as Draco rounded the corner.

Luna hid her face in Blaise’s neck, neither of them were used to others knowing about their friendship, and what they had been doing was far more intimate.

“Well thank Merlin.”  Draco said actually sounding relieved.  “I thought for sure you were sick this year or something.”

“Sick?”  Blaise asked trying to sound normal.

“I haven’t walked in on you with a single girl all this year.”  Draco pointed out as if this was very abnormal.

“Ah well, I’ve been distracted.”  Blaise said pulling Luna close.

“I see.  Are you going to introduce us?”  Draco asked awkwardly.

“Umm…”  Blaise hummed in thought, unsure how to handle the situation exactly.

Luna turned and gave Draco a smile.  “We’ve met.”  She said as she willed her cheeks not to flush and failed.

“Loony?”  Draco asked with wide eyes.

“Don’t call her that.”  Blaise snapped settling Luna on the ground and getting to his feet in a flash.  “Her name is Luna.”

“Whatever you’re into mate.”  Draco said putting his hands up in surrender.  A wide grin spread across his face.  “Does she live up to the whole  _ lovegood _ thing?”  He asked before Blaise punched him in the face.

“That’s my fiancé you’re talking about.”  He growled as Draco stumbled back.

“WHAT?”  Draco asked with his hand over his already swelling lip.  “You’re actually going to marry Loony Lovegood?  How did this even happen?”

Blaise looked back to Luna who was now standing as well.  She gave Blaise a loving smile and turned to the other man.  “I love when he reads to me…”


End file.
